To See You Again
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: (One-Shot) (KoujakuxAoba) When Aoba's never seen his friends in a whole while he starts to miss Koujaku after the many times they've seen each other and went on their 'adventures' in the slight past. He wishes to see him again only to embarrass himself and run off. When they find each other. Do they like each other as friends? Or more? (R&R?)


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! :D I am still new to being a fan of DRAMAtical Murder so if I mess up on anything, please tell me what I have written wrong so I can fix it up later. :P Just as my first fanfic on this game with a KoujakuxAoba pairing...now I wish to make another. I think they're adorable together well...only because they've known each other too when they were children. :D AND only because I find Koujaku attractive. XD Also Noiz but that'll be later. :3 Please review after you're finished...and I hope any of you viewers like it on the way. :D Bye Sweeties! **

**To See You Again...: **

It was a peaceful night. Light breezes skimmed pass and looking all around Aoba could see the shining lights of the buildings' advertisements, signs, and too the many people who roamed around the Former Resident District streets. He just left home after eating the delicious meals Granny made. He only decided to leave so he could enjoy the outdoors and explore...just like he did as a kid in his childhood.

Though that was a long time ago...he never really did change from his past...

Above in the night skies the pearly white moon and glistening stars were slightly shielded by misty gray clouds. They sat there rather than drifting away making the nightfall a bit duller. More artificial yellowish-orange lights gleamed as Aoba stepped through thick crowds of pedestrians, who wished to cross the street opposite in the direction in which he wanted to take across the wide street. When arriving to the other sidewalk Aoba only stuffed his hands into his jean pockets letting another light breeze whip at the curlean colored bangs. They hung over his eyes but never did he complain, he actually didn't mind it at all.

A sigh escaped his parted lips after the pause. He only wondered what all his friends were doing now. Mizuki...Noiz...Clear...Mink...and even Koujaku. The last name actually made his stomach flip again. Ever since they all decided to part...it was really just him alone now. Aoba felt rather lonely...too how he remembered he still have slight feelings for Koujaku after the dreams of their pass last night...it always flashed as if realistic memories rather than just an illusion. Too at the time months ago when he kissed at his neck uncontrollably back at Glitter in Platinum Jail.

Ren trotted along beside his Master, his small dark colored paws patted lightly against the pavement and long strands of black fur bounced just as the spiked collar around his neck did as well. Aoba's Allmate, too his most best friend in the world, he looks up to him as he wagged his furry black tail. As Aoba continued to walk he looked down to him unsure in what he was thinking as he left his own trail of thought. Aoba couldn't tell his expression. What was he up to?

Aoba only decided to grin to him when turning a corner to another sidewalk to head for the West sides of the District. Though as he did Ren opened his mouth to speak. "Aoba."

It was all he said stopping as they both just passed an entrance to a dark alley on the way. His tone of voice sounded rather nervous, almost as if hesitating about something.

"Eh...?" Aoba's feet halted. Just a short distance away from his Allmate he twisted his neck to look back with a risen eyebrow. "What is it Ren?"

Ren stood silently. His ears perked up and eyes never leaving the dark alleyway. Slowly trotting back to him his head lifted after throwing out an uneasy sigh. "Never mind ...may I ask where are we going?"

"I..." He stops for a moment before chuckling. "I dunno really...hmm." Aoba's mouth closed dumbly and tilting his head to the side when pinching his chin wondering. "...why not visit Koujaku and Beni?" the corners of his lips curved into a sweet smile when eyeing his friend again...he really wanted to see Koujaku again. So badly...it's been so long!

Ren given his Master an are-you-kidding-me look.

"What?" Aoba risen an eyebrow rather questionably. _Was it something I said?_

There was a silence between them before Ren sweatdrops turning from him and walking back down where they just crossed through the wide street. "Koujaku's shop is at the East side remember? We just entered the west sides of the District..."

"Ohhh." Aoba risen his other hand from his jean pocket and scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously. "Aheh heh...right...sorry about that Ren. I-is something wrong?" he kept up with his Allmate and walks beside him as he too lead the way.

Ren didn't answer for a while, Aoba sworn he saw him look back to the same alley before but wags his tail and trots faster ahead. "It's nothing Aoba. Let's just head out for Koujaku as quickly as possible...it has been a long while since we last seen him and Beni. He's been busier hasn't he?"

Aoba nodded in agreement. He wet his lips before yawning. "Yup...more fans crave him and such all cause he hasn't opened his shop in a while when leaving with us to head to Toue Inc."

Ren nods, they stepped onto the sidewalk of the other side now entering back into the East District.

There was a silence between the two. Aoba not knowing why Ren suddenly became so timid and silent...he turned his head to look back at the alleyway. His eyes gazed at the shadows of it but nothing moved. Maybe he was just overreacting? Ever since the 'adventure' and stopping Toue...he's been acting more paranoid than ever!

"I hear Beni nearby." he says when speeding his pace a little more. Koujaku's shop was opened afar. They could both see the lights shimmering and the many people, mostly girls crowd around the double glass doors wanting to enter.

"Koujaku?! PLEASE let me in!" squealed one blonde shoving pass two dark red headed women.

"HEY! Watch it!" they grabbed her and threw her aside. "We were here first!" shouted the first.

Aoba and Ren shared glances when skidding to a stop after running. Their breaths heavy and raspy they still seemed rather surprised. Koujaku's fans too have gotten more aggressive?

Beni was at the door but it was locked and he was inside yelling to the crowd in pure annoyance. "ENOUGH! I TOLD YOU PEOPLE KOUJAKU'S NOT HERE!"

The crowd only shoved even more and begged for entry. This was not going to be good...and the both knew it from pass experiences and too the pass moments.

A hand rested on Aoba's shoulder startling him. Wheeling his head around he seen.. it was Noiz. The green patterned hat with the smiley face with blood at it's corners, the P cubes all chained up to his sides and glistening silver piercings on his lower lip, bridge of his nose and too at the very end of one eyebrow.

He was shocked. It's been a while since seeing him. _Now he's here!? But wait...didn't he and Koujaku despise each other? So why was he at his shop?_

"Noiz!" Aoba only pushed back his thoughts and raising his arms up he hugged them around the poor blonde friend's neck. A choking gasp was first replied to him and still he clung to him with such a joy.

"It's been so long since I seen you!"

"A-Aoba get off m-me...!" Noiz struggled and his hands lifted up he taken Aoba's arms finally prying them off. Such an anger crossed his expression, but when seeing Aoba disappointed he threw out a hard sigh. "...alright. Fine...C'mere."

Aoba hugs him again as tightly when he opened his arms after the awkward silence. As they hugged, Ren the whole time was keeping an eye on the sidewalk. Something wasn't right with him...the thought of his furry friend filled his mind again.

"I walk around here to clear my head..." Noiz's eyes lifted up from the sidewalk pavement beneath his shoes and looks to Beni who still was screaming at the crowd. "I heard all the noise and it sounded more like a Rhyme match than a fan stampede..."

"Noiz?"

"Hm?"

"H-Have you seen Koujaku as you were walking around?" Aoba was watching Ren for a moment before looking to the shop as well. "Beni just said Koujaku wasn't there...I want to see him. It's been a while ever since..you know."

Noiz was silent. His hands now stuffed into his pockets he shifted all his weight onto one leg and raises an eyebrow when looking into Aoba's pleading eyes.

"No...I haven't."

He could already tell Noiz knew what else he was thinking to ask.

Noiz sighed. Bowing his head before removing his hat to fix his hair he slipped it back on and turns away. "Let's get to finding that idiot then."

"Thank you Noiz." Aoba could only smile when following after him, but he remembered...Ren!

"Eh? Ren?! Where are you?"

Noiz stops and clearing his throat he asked. "Right...didn't he sit around here earlier?"

"Y-Yes! He was here just a minute ago!" Aoba worriedly looked to the crowd. _He wouldn't have slipped into the crowd to get Beni...r-right? He would get trampled!_

"I'll check the crowd." Noiz walked off and entering th crowd he started to aggressively knock the women aside as if light pins. They angrily screamed him, but of course he never minded at all.

Aoba bit his lower lip. After the couple minutes that passed Noiz returned. He has a ball of dark blue fur cradled in his arms with a light red bird on his head. Annoyed after all the gestures from the women still scowling and glaring at him he handed Aoba his Allmate and clenched his fists.

"He left to get him." Noiz removed frustrated Beni from off of his head and rested him on his wrist when holding out his arm.

Ren nods. "Thank you."

Noiz only sternly looked back to the crowd. "Animals...nearly crushed the dog."

"We should get to finding Koujaku." after Aoba patted and too stroked Ren's fur his eyes laid upon Beni after ignoring Noiz's angered tone. "Do you know where he went?"

Beni shaken himself out and he looks back to the crowd. "I was told to watch over the store, but so many people already are starting to rage...I'll let them see themselves that Koujaku's not there. I dunno where he is. All he said was that he'd be out for a while."

"A while...?" Aoba felt his heart sink. He really wanted to see Koujaku, so badly that his stomach too felt nauseated. It was good to see his friend Noiz randomly appear like he always has...but things getting busier for the both of him and Koujaku, he never had the time to swing on by and visit Granny and him for dinner...not even at the doorway to say hello. The last time Aoba ever seen him was in the streets fighting a raged male who found his 'wife or whatever' hanging near the 'hair dresser' again...but already late for a delivery Aoba could never say a word. Not even the most simplest hello to him from afar...

"Aoba." Ren nuzzled at him when straightening himself in his Master's arms, his fur brushed lightly under his jawline. "You're over-thinking again."

"..." Aoba could only let out a small sigh. His eyes looking away from the three he sets his Allmate down. "Beni. Tell Koujaku I said hi then...want to come to my house Noiz?" his tone of voice sounded deeply disappointed.

There was a silence. Noiz frowned and approaching Aoba he tugs at his wrist.

"Hey...something the matter?"

"Hm...?" his eyes never lifted from the pavement. Still the screams, shrills, and squeals from the fangirls pounded in all their eardrums and echoed through the night. Most of them even already bursted into the store searching for the one Aoba was searching...Koujaku.  
Just thinking of him hurt him even more. It ached so badly he just wanted to hide away forever...

"You really want to find him? You like him or something?"

"Eh?" Aoba snapped back to reality when asked the second question. His head turned to his blonde haired friend and cheeks were tinted a bright rose pink. "I-I do NOT like Koujaku! I-It's not right to..."

"And why not?" Noiz seemed rather offended, but of course he always kept that serious stern looking face to hide it all away. It was hard to show his real feelings. He was a hard shell...but obviously he'll crack open for someone in his life. Unless Aoba and the rest hoped. He seemed so cruel to everyone.

"...just because I don't think it is!" furious Aoba spat into his face and he walks ahead. "If you want to come then let's go! I'm going!"  
Noiz stood there. His shoes planted to the pavement Aoba already knew he wished not to follow. Not even Ren...not even Beni, both Allmates stared in confusion and too startled.

As embarrassed as he was to even shout such a ridiculous answer to try and 'dodge the question' Aoba sped off the fastest he could home as the tears already stung at the back of his eyes. Now he wished to hide away...if only he never asked in the first place!

* * *

Koujaku sighed after finishing another drink at the bar near his shop. He wasn't drunk, neither did he even feel a tinge of nausea or a tinge of drowsiness. He just wanted to relax after the whole tiring day of sticking with all the females who seemed to have drooled for him. It was exhausting to never say no to them for whatever thing they wanted him to do...he just hoped Beni was okay. All the women and other of his fans just seemed to be more aggressive lately.

His crimson red eyes looked down to his empty glass in his hand, he lowered it from his lips and staring even longer he sets it on the wooden counter top feeling his heart sink slightly. Tae-san...he wondered if she was doing okay. Too...Aoba. Ever since they had to get back to their jobs after the Toue Tower collapsed they all split, including that annoying 'Rhyme techno geek' Noiz and that 'all too mighty' Mink. He somehow missed them all. After the while of just getting back to cutting hair rather than to kick butt it was rather boring now...

"Another refill?" asked the man behind the counter. His beard thick and hanging over his scarred chest...he seemed as exhausted as well.  
Koujaku could tell by the man's eyes...they seemed tired and too some dark circles formed beneath them, as if he had no sleep whatsoever.

"No...thank you." Koujaku smiles to him and standing from the seat he pointed to the piled sink of dirty dishes. "May I help you?"

There was a pause. The man shaken his head. "No. I will do fine. Leave the bill on the counter and I'll handle the rest." He went to get the broom leaning on the wall after the slight spill of salt he made after accidentally knocking it off the edge.

Koujaku watched him. He kinda reminded him of Aoba. They looked completely different...Aoba wasn't bald or he wasn't so huge and hairy from the outside. He was more...fragile. Delicate as he loved to call him. What was similar about them both was that they were rather independent, clumsy in fact too...

He didn't take the simple no for an answer. Koujaku circled around the counter and assisted the man by cleaning up the wine glasses and small glass cups in the soapy water piled in the rusty sink anyway.

"Eh? Sir I told you don't have to-"

"I wish to help you. Aren't you tired?" Koujaku's voice was light and bubbly. Looking to the man his eyes shimmered with a reassuring gesture. "It's fine. It's been a while since I last helped anyone before. Work is exhausting, you need rest. No?"

The much more taller and buffer man nods. He was cleaning out the floors with his broom once taking it from leaning on the wall behind him. "T-Though I am I cannot ask of a customer to work for me. You don't have to..."

Koujaku only grinned. As he scrubbed at the glass gingerly to remove the slight rum still staining it his eyes never lifted. "...have a family?"

The man looked up from the floor after collecting the shattered glass from the salt container in a dirty rag. He swept up all the salt and dumped it into the trash. "Why yes...I do. A daughter and a wife." the corners of his lips curved upwards as he patted out his hands to his sides to remove the slight clear crystals stuck to his fingers.

"I see." Koujaku dried out the first wine glass and sets it aside to line up with the others neatly stacked under a shimmering orange light from a lantern.

"And you? Do you have anyone special?" the man laughed and patted at Koujaku's back roughly, but it didn't hurt him whatsoever. He was used to those 'greetings' anyway.

"Well..." Koujaku chuckled and shaking his head he began to scrub at a dish. "I have an Allmate named Beni...that's all I have for family. Tae-san is like a mother to me, but my real mother is already dead so..."

The man blinked and his smile faded. "I apologize for bringing it up..."

"It's alright." Koujaku sets the dish aside as well once drying it out. "Tell me...do you know Tae-san? Everyone here at the Formers Resident District recognize here from something she's done."

"Yes yes..." he nods and shown Koujaku a picture of his daughter and wife when pulling out the crumpled photo from his pocket. "She helped my daughter cure from a nasty disease. Them rats running around...I told her to never head near them."

"Did she get bitten by one?'

"She sure did. Once coming home I called the hospital and instead as busy as they are they called her..."

There was a pause as Koujaku began to dry out the other wine glasses he finished scrubbing out.

"Does Tae-san have a grandson living with her?"

Koujaku sworn he felt his stomach flip. Nodding he looks to the man trying to mask his pain. "Yes. His name is Aoba Seragaki."

"Riiiight." he extended the 'I' as he let out a wheezy laugh. Looking to the door of the bar when the small silver bell rings he points to the door. "That a friend of yours? They seem to be happy to see you."

Koujaku turns his head to see. There stood Beni on top of Ren's head. Ren...A-Aoba's Allmate?!

"Here." he handed the man some money, a little over what he had to pay for all the drinks he had but he never cared. He just wanted to see his childhood friend again. Wherever Ren was...so was Aoba! He had to be here!

"But sir-!"

"Keep the change!" Koujaku turns off the sink and circling the counter he sped out not even caring about the strange looks drunk citizens given him as he reached the doorway. He scooped up Ren and hugged him once Beni hopped onto his Master's shoulder.

"Koujaku." Ren looked up to him and licked his cheek before wagging his tail. "It has been such a long time since last seeing you."

"Same." Koujaku nods to him as he exited the bar with him still cradled into his arms, he shut the cheap screen door behind him. The alleyway was dark, a breeze whipped by but seemed to have chilled them slightly when smiling to each other.

"Aoba wished to see you but he sped off. Of course he would though...you'd always let him down."

That voice...Koujaku tensed as he still held the small dog Allmate. When turning his head he sees the shadowy figure still leaning on the walls of the alleyway._ It was Noiz? Since when did he come here?_

"Oh...it's you." though he was desperate enough to see the 'little shit' he rolled his eyes and began to stroke Ren's head. "...how would you know of Aoba. You seen him?"

"I did." Noiz nods and pushing himself off the wall he kicks a pebble before tossing one P Cube into the air and catching it again. "...he seemed awfully upset that you weren't at your store. He really wanted to see you too..."

"You mean...he went to my store to find me?"

"It's what I said didn't I?" his eyes gazed up and fixed onto Koujaku. First showing him full fault...second, his gaze made him shutter. All the time as he remembered it Noiz was always the one to find a way for him to shut up. Mysterious, and too annoying.

Koujaku looks away from the blonde and looking to Beni worriedly he asks. "What did Aoba say? W-When was this?"

There was a pause. Beni looks to both Noiz and Ren before letting out a small sigh.

"Aoba wanted to find you. Along with Noiz, but when I told him you had to leave the store to go off somewhere he left upset...none of us followed only to think he needed some alone time..."

_Aoba..._

Koujaku remembered as children Aoba was always the one to be found alone. The many kids who picked on him for looking female for his hair and too how Tae-san would be late from work at times causing him to sob in deep worries. He had to find him., just like in the past.

Noiz walks ahead for the exit of the alleyway, his P Cube still being tossed into the air and caught with every swift motion. Not even looking back to him he chuckles. "He ran off home. Let's find him before he bawls to his Granny."  
Koujaku could only growl.

"Easy there." Ren nudged at him. "Ignore his gestures...I think he likes Aoba too."

"What?" Noiz snarled when glaring to the dog Allmate. "Quit your nonsense! I don't like Aoba!"

Beni bowed his head. "Is this solving anything? Aoba wants Koujaku and that's what we're going to do. To Tae-san's house...before they fight again." he flew to Ren and sat on his head once set down.

Ren trotted pass Noiz. "I agree Beni. These two act more childish than the three children Nao, Kio, and Mio at Heibon."  
The two teens jumped in surprise when being compared to those brats.

"Eh?!" in unision they both shouted. "W-We do not act like those twits!"

"Sure you don't." Ren chuckled as he exited the alleyway.

"Riiiiiiight." Beni teasingly fluffled his feathers and settled himself to be more comfortable.

"..." both the men had to follow the Allmates anyway. They followed both in utter silence as they glared at each other rather annoyed.

* * *

The room was quiet. Alone...alone as he always has been.

Aoba was finished talking to Granny, only to make himself 'seem' he was okay when he wasn't. Just as he arrived to his bedroom and flopping onto the bed with his face buried into his pillow he started to cry.

Ren wasn't here to comfort him...he hoped Noiz was caring for him and Beni as he ran off like a scared little kid. How embarrassing! Too...he should've just stayed.

Aoba's breaths were raspy and short as he lifted his face from the pillow at last. It was damp in salty tears and still his eyes stung as both his cheeks felt heated. His head felt light after sobbing and too his lungs thrived for air. He didn't care...never will he care.

"K-Koujaku..." Aoba turned himself from lying on his side to his back now. Facing the ceiling it was all blurry and he stared trying to blink away the sheets of paining water. It was no use. The tears just kept coming, too the pain of memories of him aching his pounding heart.

_Why...why were these feelings taking over?_ He never felt like this before for any man. This was frustrating, annoying, worthless. Koujaku liked women. He loved to hang around all the time with them during his work hours, during his breaks, during everything. All the time he would see his childhood friend pulling along from one to crowds of women around with him. Men always picking up fights with Koujaku, too the random scenes which block the streets. He's always too busy...too busy to even care for Tae-san and Aoba anymore.

Granny too missed Koujaku. From swinging on by for dinner, from randomly knocking on the door to their porch step the house just seemed to get quieter and quieter. All the chances he could've came, but they're all swept off...all the chances just fly off like doves. Maybe even never to return.

A knock on the door was heard downstairs. Aoba as broken to himself as he was he never risen from his bed only to see if Granny would open the door herself. She was in the kitchen the last time he just talked to her...she wouldn't walk as far, so she'll be okay...

"Eh?" Aoba could hear Tae-san from down below gasp with slight shock.

_What was...going on down there anyway?_

Just as Aoba risen his Coil rang. Opening the page it was Noiz who sent a message.

"I came with Ren. Want him up?"

He replied back shutting his Coil off immeditaely. "Sure...I'm in my bedroom if you need me."

There was no reply after that. Aoba knew Noiz was a fast typer because he was always hooked up to a computer or always found hacking certain things. He was known as...the techno geek of the group when they were in their 'adventure'. If he doesn't reply soon after that...then it means he won't answer back at all.

"Aoba!" he heard Tae-san call him. It made him jolt in surprise because the room was already silent, he gotten used to it and the sudden call shaken him.

"Coming Granny!" Aoba sped out his room and heading downstairs he already seen Beni sitting on the railing of the lower steps below and Ren running up with his tail wagging wildly.

"There you are!" he scooped up his Allmate and arrived to Tae-san as he stroked his friend's head. "You called?"

She nods. Pointing to Noiz at the doorway she heads to the kitchen. "He wishes to talk to you. Good to see you again by the way...Noiz was it?"

Noiz only looked away. "Yeah. Names never change."

Tae-san only ignored his rudeness and left. "Be inside soon for the meals I'll make you. Surely you're hungry."

"..." Noiz only sighed. He seemed awfully annoyed already.

Aoba approached him hesitating to look to Beni. His bright red colors...they looked exactly like Koujaku's bright red Kimono. ...if only he knew where he was...

"Thanks for returning Ren. I'm sorry I left you to watch over him." Aoba smiled meekly, only to receive a glare like the usual.

"Yeah well...there's no need to watch over Beni over there." with his P Cube still in his hand, the other one which didn't hold anything pointed behind him once jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "Got a surprise for you crybaby."

"Eh? C-Crybaby?!" Aoba could only snarl to his blonde friend. Was his tears still noticeable?! If so...did Granny realize it too and never said anything?

As Aoba thought all to himself Noiz steps out the way to show someone else stood at the front yard. A taller, leaner figure. A...familiar figure.  
Aoba's eyes lifted from his shoes when slowly trailing out his thoughts. Looking afar he sees Koujaku gazing back at him. No smile, no joy...just serious and looking broken.

"K-Koujaku..."

Noiz taken smiling Ren from his arms. Both watched how Aoba began to sob.

"KOUJAKU!"

He sped to him and opening his arms they both grasped each other. The impact of them both caused them to fall over but both didn't care at all, still Aoba had his grasp around Koujaku's neck burying his face into his chest unable to breath correctly.

_Was this all real...? Or another dream...?_

Koujaku held him firmly, collecting his broken friend he had him close trying to comfort him.

"Aoba...it's okay. It's okay..." His voice whispered into his ear reassuringly. Just as always...he was so gentle, and so was his breath.  
With out thinking Aoba lifted his head up and taking Koujaku's he pressed his lips against his.

There was a silence.

Koujaku frozen, his world around him, surroundings...everything seemed to have paused. His eyelids slowly closing he leaned forward only to be kissing Aoba back.

Noiz chuckled, for a moment he actually did smile.

"Finally you seem to be happy." Ren wagged his tail purposely into his face making the blonde sneeze.

"Well I was till you ruined it." still grinning he sets the Allmate down inside and shuts the door leaving Koujaku and Aoba outside to themselves. "I'm going to get started on eating...you coming furball?"

Ren only nodded, he follows after with Beni smiling after resting himself on his head again.

Koujaku smiled down to Aoba. His hand rested at the back of his head and slender fingers gingerly slipping into the soft locks of curlean colored hair.

"I love you..."

Aoba could feel his heart burst, still in tears he pecked a light kiss on Koujaku's cheek when straightening himself. "I-I...love you too..." after saying the words he always wanted to say since they parted he rested his head onto Koujaku's firm chest again.

Both held each other, under silence, under the silver moonlight...no one could ruin this day for them both. No one...

_To see you again was all I ever wanted..._ and to that Aoba just snuggled into the embrace feeling better and better already.

* * *

**_Please review!_**** I know it was terrible! XD I'm not the best at writing but I tried my best for it! Have a nice day! School will hold me back into making any new One-Shots or too any other REAL chapter stories! Check out my profile if you too like The Legend of Zelda or SSBB! I have more stories of that as well! Bye!**


End file.
